Manually actuated switches have been used in a variety of applications ranging from automotive vehicles to computer keyboards. Because of the repetitious use of electrical switches, durability is an important characteristic of a well designed switch. A malfunctioning switch can prevent effective use of an entire device.
It is generally desirable for electrical switch assemblies to be capable of low cost of production as well as to be aesthetically and tactilely pleasing. Cost is often a function of the quantity of parts, quality of materials, and configuration of components. The goals of low cost and improved durability are often in tension.
Various switch system designs have been developed in an effort to improve durability and reliability of switch assemblies.
Some traditional switch assemblies use a plunger element to compress a conductive elastomeric dome which in turn completes an electrical circuit. The plunger may include a downwardly extending limiting mechanism to prevent overloading of the elastomeric domes or electrical circuit.
There remains a need for switch assemblies suitable for more applications that are more durable, more effective in sealing out moisture and debris, have a lower manufacturing cost, and have more desirable aesthetic and tactile characteristics.